What Happened Last Night?
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: After a party last night, Mitch wakes up to find someone very unexpected in his bed. Pairing: Bajanlox, Background Pairing: little Skyrome.


For Brooklyn (on review) and because you didn't know what the ship was called, I looked it up and it's apparently called 'Bajanlox'. Anybody who knows the real name, please correct me. (Sorry Brooklyn, I kinda took your line from your request. I didn't know how to start it, I really hope you don't mind ^^)

Mitch shivered and felt a hand running smoothly down his side. He rolled over and saw a red eyed male staring him in the eyes "The hell Ty?!" Ty just got up onto his elbows and shrugged. "You don't remember, do you?"

Mitch shook his head as Ty got up and out of the bed, putting his headphones on. "You remember the party we had last night? Yeah well, some of us played spin the bottle. Me, you, Sky, Jerome, loads of us. Man, good thing you don't remember any of it. Jerome had to kiss Adam and they snuck off half way through the game, pretty sure they went into one of the spare bedrooms." Mitch cleared his throat to bring Ty back to the objective of the story.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway, we had to kiss each other and after spin the bottle, we played Truth or Dare and you dared me to kiss you again. Then when the party was over, you asked me to come up to sleep with you and that's basically how I'm here." The long-haired brunet explained.

Mitch nodded slowly as he took this in before realised what he had said. "Wait...Sleep with you? You don't mean...that, do you?" Ty shook his head in answer. "Oh thank god." Mitch sighed in relief. "Not that I wouldn't to, I mean your attractive and all but I'm just not really ready for..." Mitch trailed off when he said that, had he really just said that?!

He buried his face in his hands and started mumbling. "Why the hell did you say that. He's gonna think you're a weirdo now and not gonna be friends with you anymore and..." The last part was unrecognisable to Ty as he went closer to the boy.

He took the hands away from his face and looked him in the eyes. Ty smiled, chuckling slightly. "Mitch, it's fine! I really don't mind. In fact, I enjoyed it." Mitch looked at him in surprise. "What, really? You don't mind?" Ty shook his head.

Before Mitch could even think about what he was doing, he had leaned in and pressed his lips against the taller boys. The Canadian would have pulled away if it wasn't for the hand on his neck, pulling him closer.

Reluctantly pulling away, they both started laughing. "W-Why are we laughing?!" Mitch exclaimed. Ty shook his head and tried to calm down. "No idea, dood. But...How would you like to go out sometime?" He said, still chuckling.

Mitch nodded after dying down from his laughter. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd really like that." He smiled before putting a shirt, he hadn't even realised that he was shirtless, and heading downstairs with Ty. Luckily they had cleaned up the majority of the mess last night or they would have spent hours on it with the other shaving bad hangovers, but somehow the kitchen was a covered in it.

After cleaning up the kitchen, some people started to come down. Most of them were guest and didn't actually live here but soon Jerome had come down. The Bacca was quiet as he got an aspirin and a glass of water.

"You okay Jerome?" Mitch asked, smirking. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad hangover, why'd you ask?" Jerome said before dawning on what he meant. By now, both boys were snickering at the flustered Bacca. "Shut up. Don't think that I didn't see you too canoodling in your bed, Mitch!"

They stopped their snickering and started to blush heavily, turning to distract themselves from their blushes. "That's what I thought." Jerome said, now smirking at the pair. Boy, was he gonna have fun with this.

A/N: I think I rambled on a bit at times but it's okay, I guess. I added a little Skyrome because who doesn't love Skyrome (probably a lot of people but who are they to judge me). Hope ya like it Brooklyn! Oh, and do you have a Tumblr? If you do, you can come message me if you want! (I have the same username and avatar so it shouldn't be so hard to find me.) If anybody wants anything written for them, just say so!


End file.
